


Extra

by HitmeonmyTspot



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HitmeonmyTspot/pseuds/HitmeonmyTspot
Summary: Is life over when you hit 40? Or is that dream still achievable.





	1. Chapter 1

Extra   
Part One.  
“Bronwyn Lowell? The snooty looking stick insect of a woman sat at the reception, peered down the list in front of her. Her scarlet, nails looking expensive. She was dressed in a smart pinstripe suit and pussy bow blouse, that also looked like it was some from sort of designer. Bronwyn shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably, in her supermarket ankle boots, feeling out of place in front of this gazelle of a woman. “Ahh yes” the receptionist spoke finally “Room 20, level 3” she said, pointing in the direction of the lift. “Thank you” Bronwyn responded flashing her most confident looking smile. She pushed her feelings of inadequacy into the back of her mind and affected the air of someone full of confidence. “Fake it to make it Bron" she breathed. Pressing the button on the lift.  
Stepping back as the doors opened, a pile of business looking types piled out, talking over each other and looking important. She entered the lift and hit the button for level 3. Looking at her folder, she took a deep breath “you’ve got this” she told herself. She knew people would think her crazy, the amount she talked to herself, but she needed this pep talk. She was about to take a huge step forward, a leap of faith that she had wished she’d taken years ago. Today she refused to allow anything to sabotage this.  
“Remember your USP”. The doors opened and she jumped as she collided with someone, “Oh shit" she exclaimed as she and the stranger banged heads “Damn" came his response. “Sorry" they chimed together making them both laughs. Putting his hand out to prevent the lift doors shutting, the stranger and Bronwyn moved so that he was now inside the lift and she on the landing “Are you ok?” They said together again and laughed once more. “I am good" said Bronwyn going first this time, “Me too" replied the stranger, Bronwyn caught herself mid gasp as she finally took a full look at the person in front of her, recognising him immediately. “Great" came his welsh lilt “Have a good day and good luck" he smiled as the doors closed. “Good luck?” thought Bronwyn, why did he say that? But before she could consider the ‘strangers’ words, the reality of who she had just knocked heads with came back to her. “Taron Egerton" she gasped, her hand flying up to cover her mouth “Holy shit that was Taron Egerton" she rubbed the spot they had touched. He was one of her favorite actors, owning all his films and a total fan of his biggest movie ‘Rocket man’ so much so that her phone wallpaper showed a barely dressed Taron broadly grinning and her Spotify paused on the soundtrack.  
Suddenly her thoughts were broken, when she remembered why she was there. She coughed, shook herself and walked towards room 2. Head high and confident smile on her now giddy and red face. “Good morning, my name is Bronwyn Lowell, and I am here to read for the part of Anna. She announced to the assistant standing at the door taking names. The assistant looked stressed, she was a small woman, her hair slightly scruffy, tied into two puffy buns in either side of her head, she was wearing a set of multicolored dungarees, and a hippy style smock, Doctor Marten boots on her feet and a pair of sunflower sunglasses on her head. Bronwyn relaxed at this, now this was more her style she thought. Especially when she saw how flustered she was. “Bronwyn?... great. thanks for coming, can you fill these forms out and I shall come and explain how todays going to work I once everyone here” she said handing Bronwyn a clipboard and a pen. Bronwyn thanked her and walked over to a hard-back school type chair. She hated these sorts of chairs, they always made her seize up. She perched on the edge, hoping it wouldn’t take too long. Looking down at the forms, she completed them and began chewing on the pen. Her mind falling back to Taron. She shook her head, “Focus Bron’ she admonished herself.  
At 41, she was coming back to performing after giving up at 20, it was such a brutal Industry and even though she was still a pretty sensitive soul, she had gone through enough in the intervening years, that she knew audition rejection was nothing in comparison. She looked through her portfolio while she waited, trying to get that smile out of her mind, oh but his eyes, she found herself thinking. They were so much more powerful in real life than on screen, but that smile. “No!” she reprimanded herself again. She was grateful that the little assistant, began her talk.  
“Good morning everyone" she spoke professionally and appeared more together now. “Thank you for coming to our open call. Today we are looking for general cast members as well as specific roles of ‘Anna' ‘Darren' and ‘Lola' love interests to the lead. You should all have prepared a reading as well as a vocal performance. We will first have an improvisation session. This should take us up to 11 o’clock when we will have a break, followed by individual performance slots. I will post your specific time slots on the door during the improv session, so once you are finished you can check your slots. Please turn off all mobile phones and place your portfolios on the desk for the panel. Are there any questions?” looking around a couple of hands went up. But Bronwyn was already preparing for the improv, this her favourite bit, she was quick witted and felt at her creative best when she could let her imagination free.   
The group were split into four smaller groups of five. Given a scenario and they were expected to simply start acting, no lines no direction just spark off each other.   
As soon as Bronwyn read the outline, she had so many ideas, and soon it was her groups turn. Bronwyn turned on that sparkle that thing she had, she began immediately creating the scene and interacting comedicaly with all her group, ensuring she didn’t always dominate, and listening to the others responding and letting herself fall into the world they created entirely as if she were 6 again and playing in the garden.   
Some cruel older kids called her a freak, because she was never more happy than when she was deep in her own little world. Talking to herself being all the characters in the fantasy. It was a world of safety she condoned herself in against the harsh reality of her real world. Today was no different, she became her character completely allowing the real world to fall away for the few moments she was acting.  
A round of applause brought her back to the room, she smiled and thanked her group. Sitting down she sighed. Auditions were hard, bit this bit of this bit was just brilliant fun. She had no idea if she had impressed the casting panel and didn’t care right now, she was enjoying the high.  
Soon it was time for that break and as people filed out of the room chatting and discussing the session, Bronwyn saw a crowd at the bulletin board and understood that the bit she hated came next, individual slots. “Hey Bronwyn, yours is at 1 o’clock” someone from her group called out to her. She was impressed he remembered her name, good signage thought.  
There was no point even trying to eat while they waited, the little group she had been in had quickly bonded and chose to go to a café opposite the studio to wait for their calls and support each other. Sat in the café nursing a coffee, the group shared their pieces and what they had prepared satisfied no one had the same ideas. They chatted easily about other projects and their ambitions. Though much older than most of the group, Bronwyn found it simple to fall into the group and chatted along. She had been worried about the age difference and tried before coming down to London to pep talk herself again.  
“Actors don’t stop at 23, just because you did, there are bound to be others your age, and if not well just use your charm" she chuckled at the memory. “wow I do talk some bullshit to myself" she thought.   
“Okay” she sighed finally, standing up leaning on her stick, more because of nerves right now. Any pain from her body was hidden under adrenalin. “Off I go" she smiled at the group, everyone wishing her luck and cheering her on.  
Walking back into the studio, she made her way straight to lift. “Taron bloody Egerton" she chuckled as she entered. “Only I could nut Taron Egerton on the way to my first audition in 20 years" she laughed, allowing it to calm some of the rising anxiety. Being alone on the stage was appalling, but it was they was it worked. If you could cope with this then you got access to the good stuff. There was nothing like the feeling of being on stage, it was better than any drug and as she stood outside the room, allowing her character to take her over ready to perform she tried to focus on that end goal.  
“Bronwyn Lowell” the small said sweetly looking at Bronwyn. “Yes” she nodded “Come on in". Bronwyn followed and took a deep breath. Walking confidently to the black x taped on the floor at the front of the small office room. Standing comfortably but with perfect posture she raised her head a smiled at the panel, greeting them with a cheerful “Good Morning". She scanned each member of the four-person panel.   
The first was Bill Kenwright the most influential producer in the business, he had somewhat of a reputation for dating his stars. He looked the part wearing a red velvet jacket and Jeans, his curly grey hair sleeved back with some sort of gel. Next was another man she recognised at the Director, he was a newer guy and she began to panic realising she didn’t remember his name, then there was the script writer, she didn’t know this was who he was until later, then her smile turned to shock as she realised she also recognised the last panel member, she tried to appear unmoved by the shock she felt inside.  
God, I hope I am a decent enough actor to convince them that she was unaffected by his presence and as each member of the panel introduced themselves, she used her breathing techniques to focus on the task at hand.   
It turned out that Taron, was the lthe character ‘Michael' a domestic abuser and drunk and this was why he was here. Bronwyn was hoping to land his wife Anna, victim of his abuse that fights back. An important and meaningful role. She hoped would mean people took her seriously.   
Bronwyn tried to concentrate on her work, but she couldn’t ignore the little voice in her head, that was getting giddy ideas about being Taron's costar.  
When she completed her monologue, she breathed a sigh of relief, only the song to go. She was never more happy than when she sang. Today I have chosen to sing ‘home’s by Michael buble. The piano player, had been sat in the corner waiting and had been given Bronwyn’s music from her portfolio, which the panel flicked through as she sang.  
Finishing the song, she tried to hold her blushes as she saw Taron taking a lot of time over her book. The panel thanked her and asked her to sit outside for a few moments. The assistant jumping up, led Bronwyn outside.” Well” she thought, “that’s strange, I’ve never been asked to stay after an audition” she hoped it was a good sign.   
Its wasn’t long before the assistant returned and asked her to come back in. The director Chris Tookey spoke “Bronwyn, you were great, really good and I am thinking you would make a wonderful ‘Anna', but I wonder if you would mind if we did a little chemistry test?” Bronwyn’s butterflies went crazy. “Of course,” she smiled. Looking at Taron the producer said “Okay Taron … shall we?”  
Taron got up from his seat, in his hands were two sheets of paper. He walked up to Bronwyn smiling, once they were close up, he moved in and hugged her “Hi Darling" he said “Good to see you again, how’s the head?” he asked rubbing his own. Blushing “she laughed, rubbing her own” “no damage... not much in there to damage anyway" she joked and Taron chuckled, smiling, “ nah, me either" he smirked , the tension had been broken and as he was moving away he whispered into her ear “ You will do great" then the pair turned to the panel. “ready when you are guys" called the producer and Taron handed Bronwyn one of the two sheets.  
On one side was a scene for the two characters that involved an argument and the other a duet to sing. “Scene or song first Chris" asked Taron, “Er song Taron let’s try that" he replied. Bronwyn looked at the song, it was fairly simple and the piano player played the melody a couple of times first. Taron moved behind Bronwyn and put his arms around her waist, as it said in the description, the song appeared to be them before the argument. So, doing her best to get into character she began. As she began to get into the song, she was able to relax and through herself into it, touching Taron was electric but he was in character too, making it easy to explore. The fantasy of the piece. The character of Michael appeared to be trying to seduce Anna, she however was not in the mood, there was an undercurrent of the sinister it read. Anna is anxious.   
The song ended with the two about to kiss. Moving closer throughout the song, increasingly angry words being traded, the passion growing between the two of the characters until Tarons grabbed Bronwyn in a strong and aggressive way. “ok thanks” called the director, not giving anything away in regard to what he thought.  
Taron moved back to his space, smiling and asked sweetly “Are you ok? I didn’t grab you too, hard did I? He seemed genuinely concerned, shaking her head, Bronwyn replied “no it was fine, great" she smiled back. ‘Fine! great...” thought Bronwyn, going a little red ‘what! why did I say that?” she admonished herself “Still…” she thought “my god… that was so hot... right calm down calm down Bron'. She had to talk her anxiety down. Taron appeared to pick up on her nerves as she felt his hand reach hers and squeeze it quickly mouthing ‘you did good' to her.  
“Anna... no more!" shouted Taron as they began the acting scene. Again, losing herself fully into Anna's character. Bronwyn found herself moving easily. “Michael? she pleaded as Taron moved swiftly to grab her roughly “What Anna? Come on spit it out" he growled “please Michael, I can’t take anymore… I" she locked eyes with Taron a look of desperation filling her facial features. His eyes flashing with anger and passion as he pulled her roughly to him. He kissed her roughly, grabbing her hair and pulling it to the side, making her head tilt. The kiss made Bronwyn weak and tremble. Not acting now. When he released her “I say when it’s no more" he spat breathlessly maintaining that eye contact. Bronwyn felt tears roll down her checks, her heart was beating like mad.  
The producer again simply said “good, thank you" as the two actors separated, Taron rubbing the place on her head he had grabbed and smoothed her hair, smirking. “Brilliant" he breathed. Bronwyn thought he was blushing. But she shook the idea from her mind as the producer spoke again.  
“Well thank you Miss Lowell, we will be in touch" he said matter of factly. Bronwyn nodded, thanking the panel, she turned to Taron and smiled “Thanks” She said, making her way out of the room.  
She picked up her coat and bag and began walking down corridor, her mind flicking back to that kiss. “Hold it together” she thought “At least get out of the building before you start getting giddy”. “Hey Bronwyn” she had a voice from behind her. It was Taron and he was running after her. “Hey wait” he called turning she looked confused, “You forgot your portfolio” stopping, out of breath and holding out the black folder to her. “Oh crap...thanks very much” she said “I would have been really stuck without that, it cost me a fortune” Taryn chuckled “Not a problem” he said “By the way, that went really well, they were really impressed”. Looking embarrassed, Bronwyn replied l, “well it could have shown it on their faces, that was a really hard one to read” he laughed running his hands through his hair “Yeah, I know, but I think they really like you” he coughed “for the part.. I mean" he smiled again there was that redness in his cheeks. “I expect you to be getting a telephone call pretty soon” he said moving from foot to foot anxiously “I shall see you in rehearsals” he smiled “Bye Bronwyn” She smiled back “God! I hope so” she said and Taron chuckled again, the dimples on his face showing and his eyes shining “I’ll see you then she said as he was walking away.  
Bronwyn turned to press the button to the lift, as the doors opened she walked slowly in “oh shit” she thought “Did I just say I hope I see him again?” she blushed, oh well she thought “ I am” and gave a little dance “yes!”


	2. Chapter 2

Scrolling through her phone, Bronwyn was feeling like chucking it. “A watched pot never boils” Emma called from the bathroom. “Urgh” scowling Bronwyn threw her phone on the bed… “Movie???” Emma laughed “Oh yes” Best friends since their teens, Emma was now Bron’s flat mate, it was the only way a jobbing performer could afford to live near enough to London to get to all the castings, open calls and to be within radar of the tips. To get the best gigs, meant knowing the right contact and that meant frequenting the kind of drinking establishments that required an equity card to get in.  
Pulling the drawer of Disney and musical classic DVDs open, Emma grabbed Jesus Christ Superstar “Bit of Minchin hotness?” she asked, but Bron had better ideas… grabbing the bootleg DVD of Wicked, “No NO methinks Adam Garcia hotness, with some epic female vocals” … “Yes!!” laughed Emma. I shall grab the wine and snackaroos”. Bronwyn sighed, this was just what she needed, for two whole hours, her phone lay forgotten on the bed. When the dad ended, Alexa was called into play, as was normal for the flat, booming show tunes day and night. Both girls were chasing dreams they had had since they were at school, singing in the drama club productions, then at college performing Shakespeare and Alan Bennett for A level. Emma had always been the more confident of the two and had succeeded in gaining a place at RADA. Bron on the other hand had let her insecurities build up and stage fright grew to such a height, that when she was directed away from performing at university, she had let her dreams go.   
Leaning back on the sofa, she watched her daughter sing along to Ariel the little mermaid, seeing herself in her middle daughter and hoping she wouldn’t ever allow someone to stop her fighting to achieve her dreams. Bronwyn’s thoughts were broken by the familiar sound of her son fighting with her eldest teenage daughter. “This was real life Bron”, she thought. Brushing her rose tinted memories aside to deal with the fracas.  
Walking into the kitchen, she found her eldest id teenage strop, the youngest complaining that he only asked to borrow her headphones. Bronwyn clicked the kettle and managed to sort the two children out, though the eldest slammed her door. She felt she was getting off lightly, considering her own behavior as a 14-year-old, she laughed under breath. “Sorry Mum” she thought.   
Pouring her coffee, she checked the washing machine, emptying the laundry and calling the middle one, to put it out. It being her chore of the day. She was happy that she had done most of her own chores, and sat back on the sofa, scrolling through her phone. She suddenly realized her email notification was showing and clicked. “Omg” she gaped reading and re reading the email address attached to the email. “Shit” she thought, it had been a few weeks since the casting and despite Taron Egerton being so sure she had done well, the longer time went on the more the same old insecurities seeped in. She refused to let them take her over, but she had conceded that it was probably likely that she had blown it, this time. She had already been back online listing all the open calls for the next few months, many were impossible because of childcare, but that too she was determined to solve.   
The next week would be taken up interviewing nannies, the problem she had was that she needed someone super flexible, she’d wouldn’t be able to offer regular hours or days. After all, should she actually get a job, even in a chorus in am dram, she would be working 6 days a week, possibly two shows on Wednesdays and Saturdays. The theatre life was perfect, for night owl Bronwyn. Getting up at lunchtime and starting work around 5 o’clock and finishing midnight, hitting the bars and schmoozing with the directors, producers and other ‘Luvvies’  
It did cross her mind, if she were up to keeping up with the younger set in this regard as much as the rest. But she certainly wasn’t going to let anything stop her this time.  
Opening the email, she began to read the words in front of her, as her inner critic began telling her she had been unsuccessful. She had to read it more than twice, to take in that in fact, she had gotten the part. Attached to the email was a number of documents, detailing the preproduction schedule, meetings, readings, the signing of the contract etc. “Oh my god” she thought. “No way”. She downloaded and printing the documents, placing them in a folder and laying them carefully on the fridge to look at properly, once the kids were in bed. She had replied politely to the email and checked that nothing needed to be done straight away. Swallowing hard, she suddenly squealed. The three children came running from their respective rooms, concerned looks on their faces. “Your Mum has only gone and nailed it” she shouted, jumping up and down. The two youngest joined in, her eldest smiled momentarily before huffing, “God as if you are not embarrassing enough” she said, turning and returning to her room, but Bronwyn was sure she heard her say “Well done” as she disappeared.  
Placing the folder gently, in front of her on the bed. Bronwyn felt like a kid at Christmas. She opened the folder taking out the first sheet, it was a contact sheet, with the cast and crew contact details. The next was the schedule, she read it and grabbing her phone entered all the dates, times and places in her calendar, before returning to the contact sheet and adding all the info, not knowing who would be important she opted to add them all. Having read both sheets, she moved onto the contract. It was then that she wished that she had an agent, she managed to understand the most of it, smiling when she read that this production alone would provide her with the coveted Equity card, all UK performers needed to work in the industry. But she had no idea if the pay, which was substantially more money than she had ever earned, was reasonable. Not that she cared, she would do it for free, but she did not want to give away her lack of experience, by accepting an obviously poor contract. Soon a to do list had been created and the top goal was finding an agent. She was amazed she had got this far without one.  
As she read the final documents, that outlined the character she was being contracted to play. Her phone lit up and the txt symbol appeared. Absentmindedly she opened the txt, to see it was from Taron Egerton. Bronwyn’s hand went to her mouth, covering her open mouth. “Told you! See you at the reading Taron x” it read. He must have gotten her number off the comms sheet, she realized. Her stomach turned and she ran to the bathroom, throwing up. After some moments of dry heaving, she sat on the floor. “ What are you doing?” she thought as she stood up and looked at her reflection in the mirror “ You can’t do this?” she laughed “ This is nuts, you …acting with Taron Egerton… on stage” it was all too much to take in.  
When her phone began to blow up with texts from other cast and crew, she realized that everyone must have gotten similar emails at the same time. All the texts were sweet introductions and polite congratulations” Bronwyn sent similar in return, but Taron’s. She was paralyzed by it. Her eyes falling on the pile of his DVDs in the corner, the Rocketman poster on the wall. She sighed “come on woman, he’s just a person and he’s going to think your rude if you leave it much longer” after a million attempts, she managed a short txt “ Yes you were, I’m still pinching myself , Bron x” as it flew into the interweb, she began over analyzing, was Bron too familiar? Should she have been cooler, not admitting to being excited? Then a reply hit her screen, “bloody hell that was quick” she could not help picturing Taron, in similar riposte, toting her. “Is this your first job? I can’t believe that, T x” she found it comforting that he was calling himself T and felt better about not using her full name. Soon texts were flying back and forth between Bronwyn and Taron as she explained how she had got to 41 and only starting out, he reassured her about having no agent and offered her a few contacts to try. The conversation moved from work and before Bronwyn knew it, it was midnight.  
She got up and got another coffee, thinking about her 7am alarm, to get the kids up for school. But as she settled back on the bed, her phone buzzed. This time the phone was ringing, “Shit” Taron was ringing her, Texting was one thing but this, she answered nervously. “Hi”.  
Taron’s deep welsh lilt returned the “Hi” as you tried to take a deep breath, without it being audible. “Sorry, you don’t mind me calling, it just seemed more sensible than all the texts” he said. Hearing him smile, something you had never considered possible. “No, of course not” she replied smiling back, then realized he couldn’t see her. “Soon Taron, comfortable manner, allowed Bronwyn to relax and all thoughts of who he was, dissipated as she chatted easily, laughed and joked with him. Lost in a world with Taron, time just passed and before they both realized the sun was coming up “Shit the birds are singing” Taron said “sorry Bron, I’ve kept you up all night” Bronwyn laughed “I have to be up in an hour!” she heard Taron groaned “Oh god me too” he yawned. “Anyway, it’s hardly all your fault” Bronwyn replied. “True” he laughed. “I think this project is going to be good fun Bron” he said “I know” she replied. “I better go get the kids up” Bronwyn yawned and stretched. “At least I can go back to sleep once I’ve kicked them out the door” Bronwyn laughed again “What are you doing?” she asked “Oh Photoshoot and interviews” Taron wined “ So jealous, I wish I could join you” Taron spoke softer now, taken aback, Bronwyn didn’t know what to say “ I mean you get to sleep” Taron said, seemingly realizing what he had said and sounding cutely embarrassed. Bronwyn was glad he couldn’t see her, because she had blushed so hard, the idea of sharing her bed with Taron even if they were both sleeping, made her stomach somersault and Goosebumps prickle her arms. Silence came over the pair, until Taron broke it “Well I shall see you at the reading on the 10th yeah?” he sounded like he was trying to be professional. Not knowing how to read this change, Bronwyn agreed and thanked him for chatting, trying to let him know he had not offended her or crossed any lines. “Maybe we could get a coffee before, you know run some lines maybe” he responded, and Bronwyn felt she has succeeded in her message. “Txt me” she said as they said goodbye and the phone went dead. Looking at the phone in her hand, Bronwyn was aware that her face ached from smiling and she was still beaming. “Mum?” came a shriek from upstairs as Bronwyn sighed “Back to reality with a bump” she thought and began the ascent to start the school day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Bron sat on the fast train to London. The three kids were in school. She has succeeded in finding a wonderful live in nanny, who the kids adored and more importantly who didn’t treat them in an over dominant or condescending way. Melissa had actually become a friend to Bronwyn and things were falling into place.   
She had signed the contracts for the play, after contacting and signing with one of the agencies Taron had given her the details of and she felt much more professional now. The agency was brilliant and she wondered how she had ever thought of managing without an agent. She had had all the organising done for her, train tickets were ordered and itinerary sent to her phone, and assistant had gone with her to buy a whole new set of clothes and her credit card was weeping.   
But this was it, first read through. She hadn’t had the script to prepare and so felt particularly on edge. Everything was so new and she hated that she was such a novice, at the same time it was all so exciting that she felt like a teenager again. She bopped along to the music in her headphones as she familiarised herself with today’s itinerary.   
First was an ice breaker brunch, for the cast. Followed by the read through and in the evening dinner at The Ivy, Bronwyn had gawked at reading that, she knew why the agency had bothered sending her shopping. Nothing she had was suitable for The Ivy.  
Smoothing down her blush pink trousers, she felt pretty in her beautiful white blouse and pumps.She allowed the confidence her new clothes and hair, because she had treated herself to extensions, that cascaded down her back in loose curls, gave her.  
She headed for the studio building, the same place she’d auditioned at. As she approached the desk. The receptionist greeted her and directed her to the 5th floor. She walked to the lift, smiling as she remembered her little run in with Taron again. She took a deep breath as she stepped in the lift and it rose. “Just don’t be a twit Bron" she told herself, repeating confident mantras in her head as she arrived at a conference room.   
A number of people were milling around, chatting. A buffet was laid out with Teas and coffee, water and juice, pastries and fruit platters adorned the tables. Few were eating, but Bronwyn was starving and headed straight to the table, grabbing a coffee and vanilla pastry, she found a seat next to table and began nibbling the pastry.  
“Theo Horrox” said a well-tanned gentleman as he thrust his hand at Bronwyn, making her choke on a sliver of pastry, she coughed and felt her face reddened. “Gosh I am sorry “Theo apologised handing her a glass of water, his plummy RP voice, tickled Bronwyn and she composed herself “Are you ok?” he asked taking a seat in the opposite chair. “Yes" Bronwyn focused her eyes on the floor as she managed to settle her coughs. “pleased to meet you Theo" Bronwyn finally said “I’m Bronwyn, playing Anna" she smiled. Theo was an Adonis, she was amazed at the human form in front of her, he was wearing a green linen shirt, buttoned half way up, navy khakis and deck shoes, his sunglasses were placed on his amazingly coiffed hair, muscles bulged out of his tight clothing. “Ah he said. I’m Darren" he replied and the conversation continued.  
A woman joined the table a little later as people relaxed and began sitting. The woman who had the most wonderful dark skin and beautiful free flowing afro hair, introduced herself as Sarah, playing the third victim of the lead ‘Lola’. Sarah was bubbly and funny and Bronwyn soon found she and Sarah got on really well together, even Theo was quite sweet once you realized the voice wasn’t a reflection of his belief system. But Bronwyn couldn’t help searching the room for a particular face, disappointed when she was unable to spot him.   
After an hour or so, the directors assistant appeared in the door. The same panicked and angst-ridden lady, Bronwyn remembered. Sending everyone to the room across the floor for the read through, people collected their belongings and slowly moved across. On entering Bronwyn noticed name labels were laid out on a circular table set up, in each place was a script, note pad, pens, pencils and rubbers. A bottle of water and a glass. Wandering around people found their places. And as Bronwyn moved around, she found herself face to face with the man himself.   
His smile as dazzling as ever, he wore a pair of skinny black Jean’s and a long sleeved plain white t shirt, a blue baseball cap on his head. “Your next to me" he said to Bronwyn as their eyes met. Bronwyn hope she wasn’t reddening as she felt giddy and told herself off inside. Taron stood and gentlemanly pulled the chair out for Bronwyn to sit, “Thanks" she said as she sat. Knocking her bottle of water across the floor, Taron dove under the table to get it, banging his head on the table as he rode back up. Bronwyn and Taron burst into laughter. “Good Start “Bronwyn smiled as Taron nodded in agreement. “This should certainly be interesting” Taron laughed.   
The read through was so nerve wracking at first, not knowing how much character to put into it, Bronwyn was relieved that she was able to watch the others first, her character coming in later in the first act. Once she relaxed into it, though she was in her element. Forgetting all about the nonsense in her head about the guy she was sat next to, she found his easy manner calmed her and she was able to enjoy what she was doing, loving the script even more as it progressed, she was dying to get stuck into rehearsals.  
She wasn’t alone either as other cast members seemed eager to get out of their seats, despite it only being a first read, the words seemed to leap off the page and just need to be brought to life. Bronwyn felt her heart going crazy with exhilaration, she wondered how she would cope when she got on the stage.  
The most challenging scenes came after the lunch break, they included some pretty nasty violence and sex scenes and to act these out with Taron, felt uncomfortable at first. Just reading the lines had Bronwyn worried her nerves would hold her back, despite now being more relaxed in Taron’s company, there was still a fan girl in her that she needed to rid herself of. Otherwise This was going to be her first and last big acting role.


End file.
